


Reagan High school Ships

by Blackwinged0



Category: highschool - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwinged0/pseuds/Blackwinged0
Summary: Reagan Highschool. Peaceful, this school is home to the intelligent. But even the smartest kids need to have fun. This series of stories are about the tales these kids have thought up.





	

Jaden leaned sleepily against the wall. He sighed, closing his eyes. 'I shouldn't have stayed up so late.' He thinks, exhausted. Suddenly, he feels some movement next to him. He opens his eyes, to see Ansley. "Hey Hockey." He says, calling them by their nickname. Ansley had earned that nickname because of a specific fanfic they wrote, not because they were a hockey player. Jaden closed his eye again. He was extremely tired. Ansley laid their head down on Jaden's shoulder. "What are you doing?" He says, not even opening his eyes. They smile at him. "I'm using you as a pillow." They say, offending Jaden a little, but not a lot. They curl up closer, but not a noticeable amount. Jaden suddenly stands, being heralded by his friend the bus was here. He waves bye at Ansley, who follows Jaden. They enter the bus with him and sat next to him. "What are you doing?" He asks, confused. They hand a letter to the bus driver. "I'm going home with you." Ansley says. Jaden looked at them surprised. "What?" He says, confused. Ansley laughed at him. "My parents won't be home till Sunday. So Ima live with you for the weekend." Jaden was shocked. They didn't tell him anything, and then he has to take care of them for a weekend? "I don't think you can..." Jaden begins, but Ansley pulled out a Benjamin. "This can compensate for any inconvenience for your parents. Right?" They say smiling. Jaden, defeated, just lays his head against the window pane. Ansley smiles, thinking of what fun the weekend will be.

An hour later and twenty minutes later, mostly bus ride and then explaining, Jaden threw his book bag onto the floor of his room and flopped down on his bed. "Nnngh..." He says, exhausted. He flipped over, laying on his back, his eyes sealed with exhaustion. Ansley stood over him, looking down on him. They began to lust over him. They had to look at him, but not being able to take him for themselves. Suddenly, Ansley flopped on top of Jaden and pinned him down. They smiled, laying on him. "Hey. I've noticed you. I can't stand not being with you." they say, leaning down and kissing Jaden gently on the lips. Jaden blushed greatly. "You just took my first kiss..." Jaden says, shocked. Ansley smiled, kissing Jaden again. "Oh? Well I want to take some more stuff." they say, leaning down and kissing him again. They pierced their tongue into his mouth, playing inside Jaden's mouth. Jaden was bright red, stunned by the sudden passion. Ansley rubbed their hands over Jaden's chest as they kept on passionately kissing Jaden. They then moved their hands up Jaden's shirt. Their cold hands startled Jaden more. His eyes went wide, and Ansley smiled as they continued kissing Jaden. They then pulled Jaden's shirt up and, taking a small break from kissing, over Jaden's head. They smiled, going down to kiss Jaden's neck. "I want you. I can't stand it anymore." They say, their eyes a magnificent shade of pink. Jaden, his eyes wide with seeing the eyes, could not move as they pinned him again. They moved both of his hands to above his head and held them there with one hand, and began to unbutton Jaden's pants with the other. "Ansley. This doesn't seem like you." Jaden says, scared of what they're about to do. Ansley's eyes still maintained the pink radiance. They unzipped the jeans and pulled down Jaden's undergarments to reveal his shaft. Jaden then spoke up. "Ansley. You don't seem like yourself." Ansley ignored Jaden, sitting on his lap and taking their shirt off. They then took off their bra and threw it to the side. "You like what you see?" They say, taking one of Jaden's hands and putting it on their breast. "Squeeze" they commanded. But Jaden did not. Ansley smiled. "Alright. You'll change your mind soon." Ansley says, smiling.

Ansley pulls their pants and panties down at the same time and grabs Jaden's shaft. "You will submit." They say, placing Jaden's shaft inside of them. Jaden was overloaded. It felt nice, being inside Ansley. His self control was waning, the pleasure burning through his mind. Ansley smiled, as a cold presence began to move through Jaden's body. "There. The transfer is complete." They say. Jaden felt, weird. Like something was inside of him, wanting to control him. Then it hit. Nausea, some head pain, then blackness.

Jaden's eyes gained a magenta radiance, brighter than Ansley's. He flipped them over, being on top of Ansley. He smiled, gently grabbing both of their breasts as he laid down, giving Ansley a passionate French kiss. His tongue went in, dancing with Ansley's tongue. He gently squeezed Ansley's chest, his thumbs moving the raised knobs. Ansley smiled, using their tongue to play with Jaden's. Jaden then moved his waist back, then forward, driving his shaft inside Ansley. Ansley smiled, the pleasure of the shaft inside them, ripping their insides as it breaks their hymen. Jaden kisses Ansley some more, moving his hips again. The insides of Ansley tightened on Jaden, conforming to his shaft. The pleasure it brought him was none like he had ever known. Jaden continued to move his hips, moving them faster and faster until it was a constant motion.

Ansley moaned. The repeated ramming felt good inside them. Their mouth was open as they moaned in pleasure, their breasts bouncing with each ram. They bounced up as he went in, then flipped down again. This motion brought the attention of Jaden's mouth, as he leaned down and began to gently bite Ansley's left nipple. Jaden moved his hips faster, before shoving his shaft all the way inside Ansley, releasing his seed inside. He leaned down, sucking on Ansley's lower lip. Ansley moved their hands around Jaden's neck, pulling him closer. Jaden gently sucked on Ansley's lips, not wanting to move. Ansley finally broke the kiss and flipped Jaden over, sitting on his lap, the shaft still inside them. "I wish this would never end." She says, the shaft hard and throbbing inside her. Jaden pulled them down, kissing them again. "It doesn't have to." Jaden says, grabbing Ansley's hips, moving them up, then back down on him.


End file.
